Fangs and Feathers
by PerLib
Summary: Max and Fang have a daughter, Astrid. They land in Forks, and everything seems fine, until Astrid and Renesme meet. Then a strange bond happens between the two. The Voltori find about the flock, and want to meet them...mostly Astrid. Will they let her live, or will there be a battle to the death to keep stay alive?
1. Chapter 1

Fangs and Feathers Chapter 1:

Astrid POV(not how to train your dragon)

I flew with my family through the sky heading for a new town to hide out. My name is Astrid, I have wings. Well my whole family does, how else would we be able to fly. My mother , Maximum Ride, has brown hair and brown eyes. She's alwayse stubborn,hard headed, and a great leader and mother. My father, Fang Ride, has jet black hair and matching eyes. I have my dad's physical genes, meaning I have black hair and matching eyes, along with black wings. I'm 16 years old. I looked below me and saw a big green sign, Forks Washington. The sky was grey and misty, as the crisp air chilled my pale face.

"Time to land." Mom called out to the whole Flock, we swooped down and landed in a thick forest full of moss, big trees,bushes, and some flowers. It was beautiful, "Get to know the area guys, we need to know our surroundings." Mom instructed, I walked into a randome direction for a while until I saw something glinting in a lucky ray of sunshine that had managed to pass through the thick clouds. It was a house, made of glass. I looked for any people inside and my eyes saw no one . I shrugged, maybe the house was abandoned. I walked back to tell mom, pushing past branches and twigs in my way. I saw my mom standing on a thick branch near the top of one of the trees. I spread my ebony wings once again and flapped them a few times. In seconds I reached Mom, "Did you find anything?" She asked as she smiled at me, and being the fool I was to think the house was abandoned I shrugged it off. Mom wrapped her warm arms around me, I wasn't used to being hugged. Or any physical feelings. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes, savoring the moment. Just because I was uncomfortable didn't mean I didn't like them. I slowly pulled back and saw my uncle, Iggy, start a fire. It was getting late and the sun was going down, we still needed to eat.

The whole flock, Aunt Angel, Aunt Nudge etc. ate hot dogs and 7 cans of beans. I was still hungry with our big appetites and insane metabolism, I'm sure everyone else was too. I pulled off a thick hoodie I was wearing earlier and used it as a pillow, Dad was laying near me, along with mom to make sure nothing happened to me. They knew I could defend my self, and kick butt pretty well, but they told me they didn't want to make the risk of me getting taken from them AGAIN. But that's a story for another time. I began to drift to sleep as the crackling of the fire filled my ears. Suddenly I felt a blanket fall into my body, I looked and saw Dad with a slight smile on his lips. He knelt down and kissed my forehead, "Goodnight sweetheart." He whispered and went back to mom, who was already sleeping.

I layed back onto my side and smiled, I quickly passed out being exhausted and all.

Renesme's POV

I was out with my Aunt Alice hunting deer and such, when I saw a girl with black wings fly up a tree and disappeared. I slowed my running and thought about going back, maybe it was my imagination. I thought, yeah that was it, humans don't have wings. Unless she's not human. That thought stayed at the back of my mind all night as I went home with my mom, Bella, and my dad, Edward. I laid in bed for a while thinking, "who was that...what was that?"

End of chapter

This is my first MR /twilight crossover please leave reviews and your thoughts. They matter. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid POV

I woke up the next day with sunlight hitting me straight in the eyes. Damn sun, not only does it give me sunburn but it decides when I get up as well. I have to go to high school today, why? Because my grandma said it would be good for me, and I wasn't the brightest bulb in the closet. I pulled a hair brush from my bag and began to gently pull it through my tangled hair, I watched my black hair go from frizzy,tangled and all out messy to soft, silky hair. I heard a snap behind me a whirled around, seeing my dad wide awake. "Hey." He said simply as he reached for my brush and ushered me to turn around. I turned and waited for the tingly feeling I got when someone touched me.

I began to relax as I felt the bristles go through my hair and grabbed different clothes. I waited for Dad to finish then changed behind some thick bushes. I had a Metallica t-shirt and some black jeans and converse. "Kay! I'm gonna go! See ya' later." I took a running start and took off with my bag on my back. Today grandma would try to get us a house to stay in for a while.

After a while I could see the high school as a small dot, a bit closer then I'll have to walk. After five more minutes of flapping my tired wings I landed not far from high school. I walked toward the entrance, the sounds of cars and rowdy teenagers filled my ears. As I walked my mind wandered to the thought of grandma finding a house then, WHAM! I bumped into someone and their books hit the ground. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I helped pick up the fallen note books and papers as I apologized , "It's okay, I do the same thing a lot too." I looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair and matching eyes with a slim face. "Hi, I'm Renesme." She put her hand out for me , I hesitantly shook it with an awkward smile. "I'm Astrid."

We stood and walked through the front doors and down a hall, "what classes do you have?" Renesme asked as she turned to me. I pulled out my schedule from my pocket and handed it to her. Grandma got my stuff yesterday from school and handed it to me. She looked it over and smiled, "We have the same classes!" She said happily and looked as if she was about start jumping with excitement. I was relieved, she could show me where all my classes where, this place seemed like a maze I would never beat.

"I'll show you to your classes." She said and pulled my hand to another hallway other high school kids were running down and yelling for one another. I saw some kids get pushed by the heavy traffic but they seemed okay. We walked into a class room and sat in two chairs at one desk. The classroom seemed like all the other, motivating posters everywhere, a white board in the front, and a large desk for the teacher.

Other kids piled in and took their seats with their friends, was Renesme my friend? I guess so, why else would she be so nice to me. The teacher walked through the door and wrote something on the board . "Class, get the red books from the back and flip to page 649. We'll be learning about the nature of reproduction." The first thing that went to my head was sex. That is reproducing , correct?

"I want you to pick a partner and make study cards. We'll be having a test at the end of the week." The teacher barked at us. Oh, I see how it is. He's one of those teachers that want to make kids do stuff with others when we could have the best chance of learning with his guidance, and test us later. What an ass. Renesme stood up and got two books. She came back and plopped the books down and sat. I reached into my bag and pulled some cards from a zipper pocket. I pulled twenty cards for the both of us.

Through the whole class period we made cards from the vocabulary words on the page and studied them. To me they seemed to be pretty difficult words, but to some others they were like a child's vocabulary. I guess I'm just that dumb. I probably would have put my self into school too if I was grandma. I could barely pronounce the words, let alone know why they meant! The bell rang and everyone got up and left. I was walking through the hall alone to my next class, Renesme said she had to go talk to someone. "OW!" A boy's voice entered my ears and I searched for the owner. A kid was being held down by a group of three guys and being punched in the gut. Writing was on his head, I couldn't read it the boy kept doubling over. I ran over to them and grabbed the taller guy punching. I slugged him in the jaw and he went down pretty quickly. The two other boys, one scrawny and another very muscular shoved me to the floor and kicked me. I felt a foot ram in between my legs, they just kicked me in the vagina. I stood, anger filling my veins as I threw punches left and right, kicked and even bit a little. The three guys where soon laying on the ground, groaning in pain as I felt my own pain between my legs.

I looked back at the boy with bruises covering his face and arms. He was sitting shyly almost in his locker, and now that I notice it, he was probably pretty cute without all the injuries. But with them he looked a bit pathetic. "Are you okay?" I asked calmly. "Are you?" The boy countered. I looked at my arms and legs, they were shades of purple and red. "I guess." I said everyone was staring at me but I didn't care. Suddenly a loud booming voice filled the hallway.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A man with a red face of anger asked as he looked around with hatred.

"This girl helped me." The boy said quietly. I looked around, people looked at me with worried eyes, while others looked at me like I was an idiot for helping the poor guy.

"ALL OF YOU IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" He screeched as the bullies on the ground slowly got up along with the boy in his locker. We all followed the principal to his office and sat in chairs in front of his large, cedar wood desk. "Tell me exactly what the hell happened." He said, he was still infuriated with us and sounded like he was forcing himself to stay calm. The boy and I told the story, but the bullies countered our story with lies. It took a while before the principal got tired of us and told us to leave. We all stood up and just as I began to get out the door he stopped me. "Hold on Miss Ride, we need to call your parents." Crap I thought as I sat back down. I hope mom and dad won't TOO pissed with me.

I don't own MR, sorry I didn't update in a long time! Please leave reviews and your thoughts. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Fangs and Feathers chapter 3 : House Work

Astrid POV:

The principal grabbed an old phone that was sitting on his desk, looked at his computer, and dialed in Mom's phone number. Rolling my eyes I sat in the cushioned chair,put my bag in my lap and waited.

"Hello ? Yes, we have your daughter here and we need you and your husband to come down here and get her. Alright, goodbye." I stared at him with a demeaning glare, it wouldn't take long for Mom and Dad to get here. Minutes later they walked through the door, the principal shocked at how fast they got there. Mom sat to my left as Dad sat to my right.

"Alright, so what happened?" Mom asked as I scooted closer to Dad. "Astrid here punched one of our students in the middle of the hallway." The principle answered as Dad gave me a confused look. "They were picking on some other kid, did you just expect me to watch?" I barked angrily as the principle shot me a glare.

Mom looked at me then into her lap as Dad spoke up, "I agree with Astrid, you can't just stand by while someone is getting hurt. It isn't right." I smirked at the principle and crossed my arms over my chest. He sighed impatiently as put his fingertips together under his chin. "The fact that she stood up for someone isn't the point, the point is she injured fellow students" Mom now looked pissed, "Okay then why don't I go beat the shit out of a random teacher and all you're able to is say, 'Hey, you can't do that.' Do you really think that'll stop me?!" She asked in a pissed tone, the principle was at a loss for words.

"Let's go." Mom said in a firm tone as she stood up. Dad and I followed her out the door to the parking lot. We went far enough into the woods so no one could see us and flew home. "Did Grandma find a house yet?" I asked Dad as the wind rustled my hair back. "Yup, it's right at the entrance to the woods."

I smiled as an ocean of pine trees flooded the ground below us. Dad pointed to a cabin looking building with a grassy circular yard surrounded by trees. Almost like it was hiding, there was a long graveled driveway that lead out to a black road. We landed , Mom unlocked the door and we walked inside. "Your room is down the hall on the right." Dad told me as I looked around the house.

Light poured through the windows, illuminating the house with a cool glow. I walked down the hallway and opened my supposed door. A large window was on one wall looking out to the forest , a closet was across the room from a bed next to a night stand/ bookcase. Everything was bare, dusty, and old. I grinned as my nose tickled with an upcoming sneeze. "We'll get some stuff for your room this afternoon, right now we're gonna cleanup all the dust." Dad said from the door way as he handed me a dust rag.

"Okay." I replied simply as I began to wipe the window sill, dashboards, and the book case. About thirty minutes later I was almost finished and the rag was completely covered in a thick layer of moist dust. I walked to the bathroom just across the hall, rinsing the rag I thought I saw a dark shadow dart past the window.

My eyes shot up, looking left and right for whatever it was. I leaned on the window sill, cracking open the window enough to feel cool air seep inside. But there was nothing, just the forest and a slight fog. I closed the window and walked back to the living room, maybe I was just seeing things. "Mom, what are we gonna do for lunch?" I asked as I noticed the pantry and fridge were empty.

"Uh, I don't know." She answered as Dad walked into the room. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his chest as he hugged me back. "Can we go to Wendy's?" I asked, my question muffled by Dad's muscular chest. "I think that's a good idea." Dad added as he rubbed circles between by wings. I sighed deeply as I closed my eyes, hoping it would last a while. Mom shrugged in agreement, "Okay." She grabbed the card she got a long time ago, ya know , the one without limits and theMotherpassword. Gee, I wonder why that was the password. And I sure hope you can notice the sarcasm.

I bet that was the password because Angel knew I was coming, she knew I would be born to a sixteen year old mother and father.

We flew to the closest area to town as we could without being seen and walked the rest of the way to Wendy's, the smell of hot food filled out noses as our stomachs emitted monstrous roars. Inside was pleasantly warm compared to the now dropping temperatures outside. As we got in line I noticed the girl from before, Renesmee, I think was sitting with a few other kids from our school at a table laughing.

"What would you like?" A guy at the register asked, his face was covered in zits as he looked incredibly bored with his job. "Spicy chicken nuggets, breakfast burrito, fries and Root Beer." I answered as I moved out of the way for Dad. A few little kids began yelling at each other as their an older man argued with I'm guessing his wife. I stood closer to Dad, some would say I was hiding but I had a feeling something was about to go down.

And I was more than right, the man began yelling causing everyone to look at the family with wide eyes. "God you're such a stupid woman! This is why we're getting a divorce, because you can't keep your little shits in check, you can never keep you big mouth shut-" Just before he got to finish his rant he fell to the floor, Dad had held his pressure point before he even knew it. The man was out cold as everyone continued their stare in shock.

We awkwardly sat down at a table next to a huge window as everyone slowly went back to what they were doing while the guy from the register worriedly asked the man if he was okay. I waited for someone to tell us to leave, but it never happened, maybe they were to scared.

Mom and Dad sat next to each other while I sat across from them, looking over to Renesmee every once and a while. The chicken nuggets made my mouth burn, Dad snagged one and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Other than you going to the principal's, what happened at school?" Mom asked as she bit into a french frie.I shrugged, "I it was okay I guess. I don't have any homework so that's a plus." She gave a small smile, her eyes looking over my face with warmth.

I smiled back at her and finished my food, taking my Root Beer with me as we left. Walking down the road I noticed a distressed black hat with red roses on it inside a building full of random things. Dad stood next to me, looking at the hat with me. He put his hand on my shoulder, ushering me to continue walking. I like that one, maybe it'll still be there later. I thought as we walked down an alley way that led to the forest.

We flew home and finished cleaning the house as best as we could until it was time to go see Gran. The house was dust clear, the windows let in more light, and the ugly carpet in my room seemed less stained.

A loud honk came from outside,I looked out the front window and saw Gran's car with her waving at us from her car door. Grinning I opened the door and walked outside with Mom and Dad , giving Gran a hug. Wondering why the rest of the Flock isn't here? Well, they're old enough to live by themselves so that's what they decided to do, they're in town of course but maybe twenty to thirty minutes away.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Gran asked as she patted my back. "Yup." Mom answered as we got into her car, Mom sat in the front with Gran as I sat in the back with Dad. I leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes as he stroked my hair. First we went to Bed Bath and Beyond, finding a few things for the bathrooms and windows. I got some dark purple curtains that had black roses scattered on them, a soap rack for the shower, and a toothbrush holder. I'm not quite sure what Mom and Dad got, I was to busy looking at how high every thing was and how long it took the staff to put it there.

Ne other, and a black and white polka dotted body pillow. The outside sky was xt we went to JCPenny's, I got some deep purple bed sheets, a thick blanket with a black chandelier pattern on one side and plain black on the beginning to get dark as the time flew by. Next thing I knew was my stomach growling the whole world might have heard it. Dad chuckled and patted my shoulder as we put bags in the trunk.

"We're going to go to Walmart to get you guys some food for the house." Gran said as she revved up the car. I was pretty excited to put all my stuff in my room, to see how everything would turn out, and to finally stop being on the run…at least for as long as we can.

As Gran and I got food for the house, Mom and Dad were getting cleaning supplies so we could get rid of more than just dust. The drive home was pleasantly quiet, Gran tried to show Mom and I how to make Frito Chilli Pie, in my opinion it was pretty simple, Mom looked confused. As we waited for dinner to cool down I put my bed sheets and blanket on, and hung my curtains. I took a step back as Dad stood behind me, also looking at my room. "Ooh, I almost forgot." I said as I grabbed my body pillow sitting near the wall and laid it on my bed.

Dad nodded in a silent agreement, as Grandma called us back into the kitchen. We ate dinner in the living room, watching TV as I discovered the amazingness of Frito Chilli Pie. I couldn't even focus on the TV I loved it so much. Dad seemed to notice too as he shot a small smile at me, I tried not to laugh as I wiped some chill from the corner of my mouth with my thumb.

"Alright, I gotta go." Gran said rinsing her bowl in the sink as I got seconds. I gave her a quick hug as she grabbed her purse and told everyone goodbye. The sky was much darker and the clouds were thicker, thunder roared in the distance as lighting light the sky. I took a closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I'm not one to be scared but thunderstorms are an exception.

I know it's childish but I have a good reason. When I was taken from Mom and Dad to the School they would measure how much my hearing could take. They'd shoot guns right next to my ears, cannons, anything that made a seemed they were trying to make me deaf.

I steadied my breathing as I retreated to my bedroom. I sat on the floor and grabbed the bag I had before, the one that held all my clothes. I pulled out three shirts, some jeans and shorts, underwear and socks and put them in my closet. Grandma had told me that Aunt Ella, Angel , Nudge and I where going to get clothes this weekend.

I shrugged and laid down on my bed, putting my hand over my eyes as my head sank into the long pillow. The sound of almost inaudible footsteps came from a few feet away. I looked up to see Dad walking to my bed, he sat down next to me and rubbed between my wings. A loud clap of thunder mad me flinch, Dad held my hand in an attempt to calm me. He and Mom knew what The School had done to me, they understood.

I rolled to my side, turning my back to Dad to let him get more space. My eyes began to droop closed as the sound of pouring rain came from the window. Dad covered me with my blanket and kissed my temple and kept rubbing my back until slipped into a deep sleep.

Everyone, I have a pinterest board for this story called Fangs and Feathers (A Max Ride and Twilight fanfic) go see it, and share!


	4. Help me readers Please!

Hey everyone I know it's been a long time but I've been really busy. I have something serious to tell you and I want everyone reading this to please answer. This guy and I really like each other, he's acted like my boyfriend for the past two months but a few days ago he told me he couldn't be in a relationship with me because he hasn't moved on from his past heartbreak and his heart just isn't in the right place to be with anyone right now. He told me he's going to try to make things work and come up with a plan. Should I wait for him to move on and try to be with him later, should I move on? Will he come back to me? Please everyone I need an honest answer on what you think will happen, he's really sweet and we really like each other I don't know if I can handle being just friends with him.


	5. update

Hey guys, I'm working on the next chapter for my stories but it's taken a while with being so caught up with school and stress. An update going on between me and the guy i was talking about: Everything was fine, however I pushed him too far by kissing him on the cheek overtime I hugged him but I know what I did wrong and I've stopped. That happened a few weeks ago. Now I've been trying to be friends with a girl he was kinda flirting with but kept telling me she was just a friend, I want to believe it but now just yesterday he was so mad at me he didn't talk to me, all he said was text me and stormed off. Later that day i asked him if he was going to tell me why he was so mad and he said he just needed time, and i git that i had actually lost my temper when he hugged other girls but I've gotten control over it. So apparently there's this rumor on why he's mad at me: someone(hopefully not the girl I'm trying to be friends with) told him that i had told her(the girl) that i said he was an asshole. I had never said that and I'm fixing to beat the crap out of whoever said it, even if it is her.

So leave alive, reviews, and your thought on what I should do. I really need help right now guys.


	6. Chapter 4

**Fangs and Feathers Chapter 4: First Meeting**

Renesmee's POV :

Through the rest of the school day I noticed Astrid wasn't there. I looked for her in the halls but it was like she disappeared. I shrugged it off, thinking she went home. At the end of the day a few friends and wen to Wendy's, and speak of the devil there she was. With her mom and dad in line as a man began yelling at a woman.

Everyone stared at the man with fearful eyes, then to Astrid's dad , who had pressed his pressure point to the point of passing out onto the floor. Astrid and her family sat in one of the far corners of the restaurant, and left. I watched them through the window, going into the woods and disappearing.

The next day I stayed home, watching TV in my room as I did my homework. The sound of a motorcycle outside made me look out my window. _Jake. _I thought as I ran down the stairs. I opened the door excitedly as I felt the cold chill from outside seem indoors.

"Hey Jake." I greeted happily as I closed the door and my family flooded the room. " What are you doing here?' Rosalie asked with an angry expression. "I caught the scents of someone, or something that wasn't invited." He answered with an upsetting tone. Then I was worried, who, or what, was it? I had no answer, everyone looked concerned. "Where?" Dad asked as the walked out the back door to the woods, everyone else, myself included, following. Just the a large shadow flew above us, my eyes shot up, frantically searching for whatever it was.

_Was I the only one who saw that? _I thought as I continued on the path. The there was another, and everyone saw it. Emmet immediately darted after it, Dad, Jake ,and Alice doing the same split seconds after. I looked at Mom and shrugged, and ran to the others. I saw two large shadows in the trees that seemed to be staring back at us. "Renesmee stay back." Dad said sternly as he looked at me, then back to the two shadows. I cautiously peered closer, my eyes went to the size of dinner plates. They where two people, with wings, and one of them was Astrid.

Astrid POV

The wind whipped my hair back as I darted through the air. I was with Dad , shooting past every colossal tree in the forest. The storm from last night was over and the sun gave small rays of light through the clouds. Like rays of heaven shining through the darkness. The wind howling in my ears nearly drowned out the sound of a few people below, nearly. I looked over to Dad, who seemed to have heard them before me, and signaled for us to land. We landed in a large tree, to high up for a human to see us clearly. A blur came to a stop just below us, a few more following after, and soon there was a whole group of people below us.

I looked at Dad, giving a look that said : _Should we leave? _He very subtly nodded his head, just as we were about to take off a familiar voice came from below. "Astrid?" I looked down, only to see Renesmee and a group of other people. Dad gave me a questioning look , then we stared everyone down, looking for any possible weaknesses.

"We're not here to fight, we just want some answers." A man with bleach blond hair and pale skin said. Dad and I gave him a challenging look, I honestly don't care if the first nice person was probably a member of their family, I had just met her yesterday. I have no idea what she's really like.

The man put his hands up as a woman with brunette hair and dark chocolate eyes looked up at us as she put an arm out to keep Renesmee back. "Who the hell are you?" Dad asked in a steel tone as he got closer to me, pushing me behind him. "We're the Cullens family." He answered calmly as he studied Dad. Renesme looked up at me with hopeful eyes, I put on a expression that gave nothing away. I straightened my shoulders, sizing a few of them up as they noticed.

"This one's a fighter." One said, a guy with dark hair and incredibly broad shoulders with a smug grin on his face. I glared at him as Dad's wings slightly twitched under his shirt. I knew exactly what that meant, I heard a few white coats talking about it when I was in the School. Human-avian parents have an instinct to kill anything that so much as seems as if it's going to put any harm to their offspring. There's much more to it, but just like my past, it's for later.

I was standing right behind Dad, who had his arm holding me close to him. "Look, why don't you come down and we can talk about this." The man from before said in the most soothing voice possible, I mean other than Dad's when he helps me calm down. Dad an I jumped down after a few second of contemplating it.

"What do you want?" Dad asked in a menacing tone. And so the explanation between two families begins.

**Sorry the chapter's so short this time, the next one will probably be a bit longer. Review, favorite, share, and follow. More chapter to come and a Pinterest board is up called Fangs and Feathers (A Max Ride and Twilight story) from Lib. Go check it out, and my pinterest page!**


End file.
